


【TV冷闪】《夜夜笙歌》

by JoecyLeen



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoecyLeen/pseuds/JoecyLeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>警告：【敏感设定】性瘾症！巴里、路人X巴里提及</p><p>（性瘾症设定不等于不停地翻来覆去地OOXXOOXX明白吗？？？走心！走心！）</p><p> </p><p>声明：本文不包含恶意，不针对任何人群</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇不会特别严肃，但是基于设定……心理不会特别轻松……  
> 阅读推荐BGM：陈珊妮《呻.吟》

【CPT 1】

 

又来了。

巴里微微地喘息着，裹在三次聚合纤维里的手指不太舒服地动了一下。这很是有些不合时宜——当他面对着用冷冻枪指着他的寒冷队长的时候。太不合时宜了，他现在应该专心战斗，阻止单枪匹马出来抢劫的无赖帮老大，然后去上班，回他的实验室该干嘛干嘛。他决定速战速决（各种意义上的），然后他就可以不用再去想些关于他的老对手的有的没的。

“嘿，小子，”冷冻枪射出冰蓝色的能量，巴里身形一闪避开了，那道能量就打在柏油路面上结出一片冰，看着就怪滑的，“要把我送回铁山监狱吗，嗯？你可真是冷酷（cold）得够呛。”

天哪，别说你那些自作聪明的双关语了。巴里的喉结颤动了一下。他不是很舒服，虽说也差不多习惯了这种感觉——没有恶意的（但是又恶意满满），搔刮着他的脊椎，细微的颤栗感蔓延开来爬行到尾椎，盘桓不去，弄得他心里痒痒的。

——也不算什么严重的病。他只是需要忍耐一小会，或者，唔，解决一下。

他加速绕开地上的冰，迎着对方带着笑意与危险意味的眼神化作一道金红的残影向他的老对手冲去。喔，他可没有那么冷，他热着呢：寒冷队长今天有足够的运气不会回到铁山监狱那间他专属的牢房里，不过他必须得把手里装着展会里抢出来的钻石的手提箱留下。

“多少收敛点，斯纳特。”他舔舔嘴唇，撞进对方的怀里。

 

巴里端着杯咖啡急匆匆地一路小跑进警局，差点迎面撞上辛格主任。

“你又迟到了，艾伦！”

“呃，是的，对不起！”巴里头也不回地跑上楼梯，手忙脚乱地避开几个上下楼梯的同事，“借过，不好意思，借过！”

“……他今天怎么这么急？我记得这两天没什么要紧的案子。”辛格看着巴里的背影消失在了二楼，皱起了眉。站在他旁边的乔眼神游移了一下，开口为巴里打了圆场：“呃，我想是因为他终于意识到迟到是多么错误了？”

“但愿。”辛格眯了眯眼，向办公室走去。

乔走进巴里的办公室，发现巴里瘫在椅子上，木着张脸面对着工作台发愣，看着跟早上起床把魂儿忘家里了似的。“早上好，巴仔，”乔走过去跟自己神情恍惚的养子打招呼，“你还好吗？”

巴里猛地惊醒似的在椅子上蹦了一下，慌张地四下张望了一下才回过神来：“啊？啊……啊我没事，挺好的，嘿。早上好，乔。”

乔看着满脸紧张的巴里，挑起了眉。“真没事？”他问。“真没事。”巴里斩钉截铁地回答，尽量让自己的眼神不要闪躲，直视乔的眼睛。

得了。这小子肯定有事。乔在心里翻了个白眼，养他这么多年，要还看不出来这小子那点小情绪，这个养父也是白当了。大概是因为一大早就遇上无赖帮——本来他能抓到寒冷队长的，如果热浪和金色滑翔者没有突然出现的话。他拍了拍巴里的肩膀，示意他放轻松：“那就待会见吧，我要去整理整理之前的案子。”

“好的，乔，回头见。”

一脸无辜地目送着乔的身影消失在门口，巴里松了一口气 ，再一次瘫在了椅子上。“哦巴里·艾伦你真是个糟糕的家伙……”他单手捂着脸，郁闷地自言自语。

之前那种糟糕的感觉并没有消失——可能有一部分是因为，实际上，并没有过去多长时间。闪电侠的行动效率可是很高，况且他今天完全可以把迟到的责任推卸给勤奋到一大早就起床抢劫的寒冷队长。他在椅子上不舒服地挪来挪去，臀部贴在椅子上的部分传来间断的刺痒感。他不太开心地撅起嘴唇，感觉自己的血管像是通了电，正缓慢地给血液加温，温度汇聚起来逐渐流向他的——哦，好吧，他确实因为三番五次地按死了闹钟而失去了解决晨间生理需求的时间，又因为那该死的寒冷队长——

……寒冷队长。

巴里坐直了身子，皱起眉头，抿了抿嘴。干什么要好死不死的大早上出来抢劫？不用他出现在他眼前刻意提醒，巴里的大脑也会在空闲的时候不受控制地、一遍一遍地重温那些激情旖旎的夜晚甚至幻想更多，对方结实的肌肉、温暖的怀抱、暧昧的抚摸、情.欲味道十足的吻和——

打住，该死的，巴里·艾伦，打住。这里是CCPD，你在工作，你不能现在冲去洗手间自.慰。

他深吸一口气，抓起了证物袋。

 

……无法集中。

巴里颓然地扔下文件，顺势倒在办公桌上。消停了大半天，他本来以为他可以平安地熬到下班回家，结果那烦人的、甩不掉的感觉又好死不死地涌上来了。浑身的肌肉都感觉不对劲，焦躁感像是蜜蜂一样在他的脑子里恼人地嗡嗡嗡，阻止他好好做任何事。哦天哪给我一个大案子吧，好让我一头扎进复杂的检验和运算里什么都不用想……或者一个新的转化人也行，抢劫银行，阻碍交通，扰乱公共秩序，什么都行，总之忙起来……

如他所愿的，通讯滴滴地响了起来。他迫不及待地接通，凯特琳的声音从那一头传过来：“巴里，火车站有绑匪劫持人质，具体坐标是——”

“我马上到。”

 

一个没有超能力的普通绑匪，缺乏智慧，经验不足，对于中城守护者来说完全是小菜一碟，吹吹风跑跑步散散心，一切就结束了。把绑匪打包好了扔到警局，巴里拍了拍手上并不存在的灰尘，迅速地换下制服窜回办公室作从来没有离开状，轻松的任务和畅快的奔跑让他神清气爽。他现在除了几个海滨城披萨和大贝利汉堡以及下班之外没有任何需求。你瞧，他伸了个懒腰，愉快地想，并不一定是要这样那样才能——

手机“滴”了一声。巴里扫了一眼屏幕，脸上的笑容突然僵硬了。那种身上有虫子爬的感觉悄悄地升起来（再一次地），顺着脚踝蹑手蹑脚地向上盘旋着蔓延，一点点扎进皮肉里，还在试图继续深入，喉咙里燃起一簇小小的火苗。他抿了抿嘴，犹豫了一秒钟，伸出手指点开了短信。

【作为今天早上的补偿，今晚要来我这里吗，小子？L】

巴里的喉结蠕动了一下。哦该死的，到底怎么才能让那种病态的感觉消退下去？喉咙里的那团火越烧越旺了，并大有席卷全身的趋势。大脑被一些混乱的——不应该存在的、凌乱的、乌七八糟的——妈的管他是什么——占满了，暂时腾不出地方安放自我唾弃和反思谴责。他听见自己在微微喘息，花了十秒钟（够长了，对他来说）试图平息，然后自暴自弃地化作一道残影疾风一样地刮出了办公室。

——等不到晚上了。现在就去。

 

莱喘着气把发泄过了的分.身从巴里的身体里抽出来，向后几步坐在椅子上。这实在是有点刺激得过头：他不过是烤完了松饼出去买点东西，包括食材，今晚红闪要是来的话他冰箱里那点东西可不够那小子吃。谁曾想会在半路上遇到——不能说是遇到，他根本还没有反应过来发生了什么事，就被拽着后领子一路狂奔到最近的一个安全屋（那小子怎么会知道他的安全屋在哪里？）。然后就是铺天盖地而且毫无章法的吻，到嘴的肉不吃白不吃，莱懒洋洋地在对方紧翘的臀部上揉了一把，也懒得夺回主导权，就放任对方把他扒了个半.裸，在得到了一个热情而且辣透了的口.活之后顺势把急切的年轻人压在墙上狠狠地来了一发。他从地上抓起自己的内裤，相当不满地看到上面沾上了点灰尘。爽完了缓过劲来，他现在觉得再糟糕不过——毫无准备的性爱，没有美味的晚餐、没有事前的淋浴、换洗的衣物，甚至没有安.全.套和润滑剂，竟然就这么做了。莱把内裤扔到狭窄的单人床上，抬头看一眼墙上的挂钟，发现离CCPD下班还有半个小时，这让他皱紧了眉头——这小子翘班？

“巴里，”莱尽量耐心地劝导，“你这样不行。已经影响到你的正常生活了。你应该去医院。”

巴里瘫坐在地上粗喘着，愤愤地扯着自己的衬衫衣领。下.体被两个人的体液弄得黏黏腻腻的，他干脆蹬掉了牛仔裤，大喇喇地光裸着修长的双腿——放在平时他绝对不会这么干，但是谁说的来着？事后是人最没羞耻心的时候。

“哦得了吧斯纳特，你知道闪电侠不能去医院……你有纸巾之类的吗？”

莱摊手：“本来有的，如果你没有把我从我的采购途中拽到安全屋来一发的话。这个安全屋我平时不怎么用，生活用品不怎么完全。”

巴里翻了个白眼，嘟哝了一句什么。下一秒他就消失了，连带着地上的衣服。莱愣了一下，还没来得及唾骂对方的拔吊无情，巴里就拎着两个袋子回来了。莱无语地接过毛巾和新的内裤，看着对方拿出一包纸抽闪身进了洗手间。

好吧，这个臭小子。他套上新内裤——尺寸还蛮合适——想起了还在烤箱里的松饼，提高了音调朝洗手间里喊：“你今晚还去我那里吗，红闪？”

“不了，谢谢！”巴里在洗手间里喊回来，“没那个必要了！”

没那个必要——莱嗤之以鼻。没错，炮友的真谛就在于器大活好不黏人，以互帮互助解决生理需求为全部目的，只谈欲.望不谈感情，完事就一拍两散。这也就是为什么闪电侠能和寒冷队长滚到一起去——还真是有点让人生气，嗯？

去他妈的性瘾症的小子。


	2. CPT 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 短小的更新

【CPT 2】

他很清楚性瘾症是什么。他也很清楚自己深陷其中。但他就是无法自拔。  
——本来也不是什么好治的病。何况并发的强迫症和焦虑症对巴里来说早就已经是日常状态。他改得掉吗？不当然不能。  
接受自己有性瘾症是个困难的过程。起初只是让人不安的焦躁和慌乱感，和自我纾解之后的那种难得的放松与畅快。巴里并不是那种特别保守的人，但是道德观和那种性子里的小羞涩让他在每一次自慰之后都要狠狠地自责与愧疚一番。后来状况愈发严重，越来越频繁的自慰也安抚不了的饥渴感觉像小小的火苗，不急不慢地烧着，几乎是一刻也不停地灼得心口痒痒的。  
他知道自己应该去看医生——生理的和心理的。但这实在是难以启齿，他在沙发上磨磨蹭蹭地扭动着系鞋带，最终还是丢开了运动鞋啪嗒啪嗒地跑回房间抱着《威尔斯传》转移注意力，力图把跟“性”这个字有关的一切丢到脑袋后面去。  
被闪电劈中、成为闪电侠之后，这种令人无所适从的渴求消停了一阵。巴里还没来得及奖励自己一打海滨城特制披萨来庆祝神速力对性瘾症的胜利，那感觉就卷土重来且变本加厉，打了他个措手不及。这下至少可以确定他的性瘾症和内分泌系统失调有关了，他抑郁地想。神速力带来了加倍的新陈代谢，也带来了（本来就超出正常值的）加倍的性激素，随着内循环流遍全身上下每一个角落，水汪汪的一滩浸泡着他无辜的绿眼睛。当那些渴望冒上来的时候它们是那么的势不可挡，巴里在床上滚动着，咬着下唇，手背挡住双眼，夹紧的修长双腿难耐地轻轻磨蹭着。他不能——他怎么能？别人会怎么看他？这样放浪的、毫无操守……乔和艾瑞斯会有多失望？要是爸爸知道了会怎么想？  
巴里咬住了自己的右手大拇指，缓缓地将左手伸向下身。

寒冷队长对闪电侠最初的兴趣只限于他的能力和他对自己行动的干涉。猩红色的有趣对手看起来还是个孩子（对他而言），纤细、青涩又善良，每次被他戏耍了的时候气急败坏的样子看起来都可爱得很。所以他在风雪大衣毛茸茸的镶边后面露出的邪气笑容里只有挑衅，没有挑逗——但也许看上去差不多？看对手（可爱的对手）的眼神也许和看猎物的眼神没多大分别，风镜、冷冻枪和厚厚的大衣也掩饰不了的完美身材都是绝赞的加成，只消一眼，就让对面那个本就欲求不满的年轻人呼地一下燃起熊熊烈火。哦虽然和柔软的女孩子做爱也很棒，但是被这个男人粗暴地推倒在床上似乎也是个很不错的主意。他会狠狠地撕开这令人难受的三次聚合纤维制服，凶狠地吻遍他的全身让他欲火焚身，用手指操他直到他再也忍受不了开口祈求想要那——  
我完了。巴里哀怨地想，然后毫不犹豫地发动攻击。

性幻想的无法控制就是从那一次开始。结束了战斗，巴里回到自己的办公室，对着试管和烧杯愣神，半晌才发现自己在想象被冰冷坚硬的试管插进后穴的感觉。他立刻就慌了神，脸颊涨红像个熟过了头的番茄，手忙脚乱地打翻了试剂瓶。辛格把头探进来责备他，他胡乱地应了几句，大脑里面乱成了一锅浆糊。  
——怎么可以——他怎么能？  
巴里蹲在地上，手里拿着抹布，把头埋进膝盖里，发出一声呜咽。  
那天晚上他经历了他人生中的第一次一夜情。他虽然不是那么保守的人——但也没有那么开放，性于他而言是应当建立在爱的基础上。然而此刻他管不了那么多了，寒冷队长的身影一刻不停地在他的脑子里晃，誓要把他的脑回路走个通。他的联想与想象能力从来没有这么发达过，不管是什么东西都能让他想到污秽下流的事物，门厅、汽车、窗台上的蟹爪兰、捆外卖盒的绳子……心理和生理的双重压力让他忍无可忍，他自暴自弃地跑到酒吧去买醉，却始终也喝不醉。  
性瘾症多发源于压力，又带来焦虑和强迫症，制造压力。一个死循环。  
那天晚上他在酒吧里任凭一个高大健壮的男人挑逗了他，最后跟着那个男人开了房。被对方操得尖叫连连的同时，巴里的脑海中闪过了一双危险而清冽的眼睛。那目光转瞬即逝，像一块冰贴上了巴里火热的胸膛，随即就化了。  
——给我去死。巴里闭上了眼睛，双手环上在他身上驰骋的陌生人的肩膀。

“小子，”莱纳德•斯纳特语重心长——一个语重心长的寒冷队长？别开玩笑了——“你这样不行。你得控制你的思维，否则你迟早把自己给玩坏。”  
巴里把自己摊开在床上，平复着呼吸。拷在床头上的手腕硌着冷硬的金属，感觉不太舒服，便震动脱开了手铐。莱套了个干净的平角内裤坐在床边点上了一支烟，巴里扯过被子盖在肚子上，慵懒地看着对方吞云吐雾，眼神随意地扫过莱精壮性感的背部肌肉和结实的腰线。他现在已经得到了满足，符合幻想甚至感觉更好的性爱让他懒趴趴的不想动，只想就这么抱着被子睡一觉，等醒来再考虑每次都会有的愧疚感。啊——讨厌……他翻了个身，把被子整个卷在身上，拱了拱，乱蓬蓬的脑袋陷进柔软的枕头里。莱蹙着眉无奈地看了他两眼，站起身来在床边桌上的烟灰缸里按灭了才抽了一半的烟，弯下腰伸手推搡那个裹得紧紧实实的被子团：“起来，去清洗。”  
被子团发出一声模糊不清的哼唧。莱叹了口气：“起来，小子。不清晰的话你会肚子疼的。”  
关于疼痛的威胁总算让巴里哼哼唧唧地从床铺里爬了起来，裹着被子呆坐着放空，方才激烈的几次高潮让他浑身虚软，意识混沌。“还不是因为你不戴套……”他眯缝着眼，撅着嘴抱怨着。莱“啧”一声，眯了眯眼：“我是个罪犯没错，但这不意味着我是个没有责任心的男人，红闪。是你说让我不要带套的——你还让我用手铐把你铐起来。”  
“不我没有。”巴里嘟哝着（他确实没有说手铐什么的，他只是今天白天在铐住寒冷队长的时候视线在手铐上多停留了那么一两秒——两三秒——也许还咽了口口水？），没有理睬莱伸过来的手，自己磨磨蹭蹭地爬下床，晃晃悠悠地走向浴室，全然没有注意到莱盯着他的后脑勺的要把他冻死似的眼神。  
浴室门“咔哒”一声关上，几秒之后，哗哗的水声响起。莱愤愤地一屁股坐在床上，抓起没用的上的避孕套扔回床头柜里。  
操他妈的性瘾症的小子。

 

【TBC】


End file.
